Girl On Fire
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Katherine was going back to Forks Washington for her big sisters wedding. First a layover, next a temperamental Steroid pusher who appears and disappears in thin air...What next?
1. Ch 1 Perfect Wedding Day

**Chapter 1** – Perfect Wedding Day

It was such a beautiful day in Forks Washington. It honestly wouldn't have been more perfect. It was exactly the most perfect day for a wedding; August 13th.

"Bella don't smudge your make up again, if I have to touch your eyes up once more I'm going to scream." Alice scolded harshly.

"Sorry Alice I can't help it. Did you see my mom's face when she mentioned passing down the hair piece to my daughter? I can't have kids Alice. Edward is changing me when we get back from our honeymoon. I don't even know what to tell her when we don't start popping kids out like she thinks we will." Bella all but whispered.

Alice gave her 'sister' a look of sympathy. "I know, believe me I really do know. Rosalie has wanted children for years, she hates being a vampire. Look you guys go and enjoy your honeymoon, when you get back I promise I'll have thought of something you can tell your mom about not having kids." Alice gave Bella a reassuring smile. "Now turn around and look in the mirror. You're a masterpiece."

Bella smiled softly as she turned towards the mirror; the beautiful white gown. She never thought of herself as beautiful, but the white wedding gown just made her feel pretty. She couldn't believe how it looked on her or how it made her feel.

"Edward's going to love it." Rosalie informed Bella as she walked into the room. "You look really beautiful."

Bella looked back at Rosalie and gave her a tight smile. Bella never had been one of Rosalie's favorite people, even after they decided to get engaged and once everyone had voted for Bella to be changed to be part of the family. Rosalie had even been slightly miffed with Emmett that day when he voted yes for Bella's changing. Emmett was always impartial to everything, but he knew changing Bella wouldn't exactly make his brother happy, but he also knew Bella was his perfect soul mate. They were like magnets drawn to each other in every sense. They were literally perfect for each other.

"Bella?" A familiar baritone voice called as a knock on the door followed it.

Rosalie made a face as she walked over and opened the door. "Emmett she's not ready so stop asking."

Emmett chuckled as he leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "Jeez babe, I just wanted to let her know everyone is ready when she is."

Bella nodded as she looked down at herself. "Well nothing else is going to be getting into this dress; let's get going dad."

Charlie looked down at his daughter. He couldn't believe she was eighteen and getting married. Edward Cullen wasn't his favorite person in the world, but if she was happy then he wasn't going to stop her. He'd make sure she knew she always had some place to come back and live if things didn't work out, but he'd never stop her.

Muddy blue eyes looked out the window. Kate couldn't believe her flight had a layover in Colorado. If she was lucky she'd make it to the reception. She wanted to strangle the lady across the counter for her chipper attitude and fake smile. Actually she wanted to give her a free flying lesson out the window and onto the tarmac below the airport. It was a good thing she'd changed into her dress at the Seattle airport, by the time she'd reached Forks, she wouldn't have had time to change and showing up to her older sister's wedding in jeans wasn't going to happen.

The spaghetti strapped royal blue/ light blue colored dress went to just above her knees, it had an embellished bodice and empire waist and the skirt was blue satin over several layers of sheer material. She had gone to a specialty shoe story for her three inch heels with open toes and they buckled around her ankle. Her dark auburn hair was left down in waves as it reached her waist line.

She wished her Ford Focus rental could've sprouted wings and flown her to Forks a lot faster, but she was never so happy when she finally found the drive way to the Cullen's home. She got out as she grabbed her cell phone and set the alarm on the rental.

"You look like you're lost." A voice said to the right of Kate.

She looked over and saw a gigantic guy in a suit. "I guess I sorta am lost."

"You here for the wedding?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was supposed to be here for the wedding earlier this morning, but my flight from New York had a layover in Colorado effectively ending my arrival before the wedding. How much of it did I miss? I mean am I even still in time for the reception?" Kate asked hopeful.

"Are you a guest of the bride or groom, because I'm the groom's brother and I don't think you're from our side of the family?" He chuckled.

"Ah, so are you Emmett or Jasper?"

"Emmett, and you are?" Emmett asked inquisitively.

"What I don't look like my sister?" Kate laughed.

Emmett's eyes widened. "You're Bella's little sister Kate?"

Kate smiled as she shook the large man's hand. "Katherine Swan, nice to meet you Emmett Cullen."

Emmett's boisterous laughter cut off everything. "Oh my God you have coordination. You have MORE coordination that your sister could ever dream of. How did Bella not get any of that?"

Kate couldn't help laughing with the rather big guy. "I take more after our mother and she's more like our father." Kate was taken by surprise when Emmett scooped her up in his arms and gave her a huge bear hug.

"It's really good to meet you Kate. I can't wait until the others see you." Emmett laughed as he placed her back on her feet and she laughed. "I'm guessing you want to see Bella first."

"Please, if it isn't too much trouble?" Kate watched as he shook his head and had her follow him around to the side of the house. As they rounded the corner near the tree line of the forest that surrounded the gigantic house which she noted was nearly made out of all windows her muddy blue eyes landed on a figure the same height as her in a long flowing white wedding gown. She was being twirled around by some equally large guy who was only in jeans and a light pink button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows.

Kate watched as the two got into a heated discussion before she watched the guy grab her sister, she started to say something when a guy pretty much appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around Bella protectively; suddenly a small guy jumped on him and he threw him off like a flea, then two guys barreled out of the tree line and grabbed him, he shook them off like they weighted nothing and then a rather large guy came out and addressed him they had words and the guy Bella had been dancing with jammed his shoulder into the larger guy and disappeared in the trees. Kate watched as everyone else followed.

Kate smiled even from a distance she could tell her sister was as happy as she'd ever been. "Still scaring off your dance partners with your two left feet Bells?"

Kate watched as Bella's head snapped around as she extracted herself from the guy's arms that had the tuxedo; she'd have to bet that would be the infamous Edward Cullen and smiled.

"Kate? Kate if that isn't you I'm going to blow a gasket." Bella took off running over as the two girls laughed and embraced each other. "You were supposed to be here earlier. God, you being here completes everything. Mom said you were coming but when you didn't show up I just figured you got a new lead and couldn't make it." Bella confessed.

Kate pulled back as she looked her sister up and down. "I swear I was going to be here earlier but I got stuck in Denver Colorado, the layover was annoying."

Bella hugged her little sister once more. "Who cares I'm just glad you made it finally. I'm sure Alice or Esme has someone filming it. How long are you going to be here?"

Kate smiled. "I've got a couple of months before I have another audition, so I'll be kicking it at La Casa Charlie's." Kate cocked her head to the side. "What was with the shady steroid pushing group who appeared out of the trees and then disappeared back into the trees?"

Bella laughed softly as she linked her arm with her little sisters and gathered part of her dress as they began to walk over towards the man in the black tuxedo. "That was just Jacob Black and his…friends."

"Oh, the infamous Jacob Black; God you guys were so annoying when we were younger." Kate smiled. "You guys have known each other since you were kids with your friggen mud pies."

Bella laughed again as we approached the guys in the tuxedo. "Edward this is my little sister Katherine. Kate this is Edward."

Kate shook his hand. "So you're the one who is responsible for my big sisters happiness. I owe ya one Edward. I owe you big time." The trio walked back to the reception Kate had never been so happy to see her mom and dad as she rushed over and hugged her mom and was squeezed by her dad.

She honestly couldn't have been happier to be in Forks. It had been a LONG time since she'd been there. She was definitely going to enjoy her small vacation from school in New York.


	2. Ch 2 Extremely Bad News

**Chapter ****2** - Extremely Bad News

For the two weeks that Katherine had been in Forks, she had gotten to know the Cullen's quite well. She'd become fast friends with Rosalie and Alice. Esme was like a second mother to her, but definitely couldn't replace her own mother. Everyone in the Cullen household was very nice and extremely pleasant to be around. She had a lot of fun watching Alice and Rosalie boss around their counter parts Jasper and Emmett; the guys would grumble but whatever the girls wanted or needed they would do.

Kate was sitting at her dad's after she'd just made them breakfast. "I can't wait for Bella to get back from her honeymoon. I haven't spent any time with her in a few years; at least not since I left for New York." She could only hope that they could spent the rest of her mini vacation together. She really had missed her big sister. They may of led two different lives but she hadn't seen her for at least 5 years. Bella had still been in Arizona when Kate had left for New York.

Charlie shared his youngest daughters smile. "She'll be back an old married woman and you can spend as much time with her as you want." He put his breakfast plate in the sink and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be gone for most of the day fishing with Billy Black. I don't know if I have cell reception on the lake but if you need anything I left Jacob's number on the fridge he can find us."

Kate nodded as she watched her dad leave out the front door; ever the big fisherman in his jeans and blue plaid flannel shirt. She shook her head. Something's just never changed. Kate finished up the breakfast dishes and was sure to dry and put them away. She decided to start some laundry as she trekked through the house gathering all the dirty bits.

Kate had finally got all the clothes separated into piles on the floor when her cell phone started squawking at her she noticed it was Bella's number. She hit the answer button. "Bells, you're supposed to be on your honeymoon with your hunky husband. What in the world are you calling me for?"

"Kate…I need you. Please, come to the Cullen's and whatever you do don't tell Charlie." Bella all but begged over the phone.

Kate frowned. "What do you mean don't tell Charlie? Are you nuts? If you are keeping something from him he is going to freak out."

"Please Kate, don't tell him. I need you here please." Now she was begging.

Kate sighed heavily. "Okay Bella, I'm coming." She promised her sister one more time before she hung up and ran upstairs to grab her zip up sweatshirt and sneakers. She locked up the house and before she knew it she was on her way to the Cullen's.

About fifteen minutes later Kate was pulling up to the front of the Cullen's residence; really it was more like a glass palace but who was paying attention. Kate walked up the concrete steps and before she even had a chance to knock the front door swung open and she was not only greeted by Emmett but she was also hoisted into his huge arms and swung in a circle.

"Long time no see little bit." Emmett cheered at her.

Kate shook her head as she laughed. "It's nice to see you again too Emmett." She got her balance back when he placed her on her feet. "So what is going on?"

Emmett made a face. "C'mon upstairs and everything will get explained." He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her upstairs where everyone was sitting in the living room.

Kate's eyes danced around the room as she took note that every Cullen's family member was there. Bella was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her and she looked paler than normal. She noted that Edward had a sullen look on his face and was standing a good six feet from his wife. This just didn't seem normal for two people who had just gotten married four weeks ago. "Okay what is it?"

Carlisle smiled softly. "Katherine, we need to tell you something that you probably won't believe and will probably be quite a shock to you, so I would like to medically advise you to sit down before we completely get on with it."

Kate nodded slowly as she sat down on the end of the couch across from Bella. "Okay, I'm ready."

The next thirty minutes was quite intense; to say the least. She had a variety of emotions flashing through her mind and body. Kate looked at all of them before she finally opened her mouth. "So you're all vampires." It was obviously more of a statement than a question.

Emmett was the first to speak. "Are you afraid of us?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not afraid. I'm not sure what I am exactly."

"She's not afraid. Her thoughts are really indecisive right now." Edward informed them.

"Are you okay Kate?" Bella asked as she watched the different emotions cross over her sister's face. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but we had to tell you so you'd understand and so you'd understand enough to not tell Charlie. He can't know. It's a huge risk with you even knowing."

Kate surveyed everyone around the room once again before her eyes went back to Bella. "And you're pregnant with his…baby?" She questioned carefully.

Alice scoffed. "We don't know what it is."

Rosalie glared at Alice hard. "It's a baby Alice. What else could it be? Women don't exactly get pregnant with whales."

Alice growled slightly. "Satan's spawn?" The pixie questioned. "Christ I don't know Rosalie, but whatever it is I can't see it or Bella anymore. That can't be good."

"Don't get started again you two. Don't get all riled up its not good for Bella." Esme chastised.

Alice threw her hands up in the air. "Well the demon isn't good for Bella either."

Rosalie growled this time. "Stop saying that Alice. It's a baby."

Kate stood from the couch and walked over and sat next to Bella who had a look of hurt across her pale face. She could tell Alice's harsh words about the baby growing in her sister were hurting her terribly. "Bella what do you want to do? You're my sister; you've always had my back, whatever you want I'll stand by you."

Bella smiled softly. "I want to have him. It might be my only chance at having a baby; once I'm changed I give up all my rights to have kids. It might seem selfish but I will fight to keep him." Bella reached over and took her sister's hand and placed it against her already growing belly. She already looked as though she was around five or six months, but Carlisle had said it was growing faster than a normal fetus.

Kate smiled as she felt a bump against the palm of her hand. "Him?"

Bella's smile grew. "It's a boy, I can feel it. I had a couple of dreams and I swear it's a boy."

Kate nodded as she looked around at everyone. "I'll do whatever Bella wants to do. If this is what she wants then I support her decision."

"So you'll support the fact that she might die while having that spawn?" Edward sneered.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "If this is what she truly wants and she has thought about it thoroughly then yes. I support whatever makes her happy. I trust Carlisle; he's well known around Forks as one of the best and the fact that he's been a doctor for so long gives me more confidence in him. You have no idea what people around town have said about him. I'm inclined to believe them since they've known him longer than I have."

Bella looked over at her sister. "Charlie still thinks were on our honeymoon. I want to keep it that way. I'm going to call him tomorrow and let him know I've caught some kind of island bug or whatever and tell him I want you to fly out so you can be with me. Make sure he doesn't try to buy you a plan ticket."

Kate nodded as she got comfortable next to her sister.

The followed morning, God bless Esme for the loan of the hot shower otherwise Kate would've never woken up fully. As she was heading to the bathroom Bella was calling Charlie. She could only imagine how THAT conversation was going. She got washed up her hair was shampooed and conditioned and after she'd gotten dressed, thank the Lord she had spare jeans and a t-shirt in her car. She'd gotten the knots all combed out of her hair and dried it as well; she padded barefoot back to the living room she stopped at the sound of a deep voice.

She peered into the living room and saw a large guy pacing around. His voice sounded angry and possibly annoyed.

"So it's a bouncing baby boy. I should've brought some blue balloons…" He stated with disdain in his voice.

Kate walked in and scoffed. "Ya know that was uncalled for." She walked over and sat next to Bella and could see the look on her face was of hurt again. "You okay Bells?"

"What business is it of yours?" A rude baritone voice asked.

Kate looked up with narrowed eyes. "Hi Katherine Swan sister of the bride."

Jake's eyes went wide as they locked with the indigo blue ones.

Bella watched the interaction between her sister and her best friend. She knew that look. "Jake – Jacob, did you just…"

Jake swallowed hard as he looked down at Bella and then his eyes returned to Bella's…sister? "I gotta go." He turned and ran out of the house.

Kate's scowl stayed in place. "Jesus he was rude. I thought he was your best friend; what a jack ass."

Bella nodded as it was her turn to swallow hard. She was NOT telling her baby sister that her best friend just imprinted on her; she'd leave that to Jake. She only hoped he came back. Not realizing that her wish was going to come true only when he got back it would be with bad news.

Extremely bad news.


	3. Ch 3 Fun With Confrontation

**Chapter 3** – Fun With Confrontation

Kate sat staring at Jacob as if he'd grown three extra heads before her eyes left him and looked at the others around the room. Bella had her hand practically in a vise grip, but because she was so weak already it didn't hurt at all. Her eyes looked over at Carlisle. "What the hell is he talking about? I don't understand."

"Yea like that surprises me." Jacob scoffed.

Carlisle nodded. "Jacob maybe you should explain about the tribe and pack and then she might understand a little better."

"I don't know Carlisle she doesn't seem like she's the sharpest knife in the drawer." Jacob sneered out.

Kate shook her head. "Yes and judging from the space between your ears you're not the brightest crayon in the box. I'm not some idiot savant off the street yea know."

Jacob scoffed a second time. "Could've fooled me, princess."

Kate couldn't stand it anymore. Ever since he'd come back to the Cullen's he'd been making snide comments here and there as if Kate was a complete moron and couldn't tell he was taking jabs at her. She stood up in front of Jake and glared at him. "What is your problem? Every time I've seen you; you've been rude so what gives?"

Jake growled lowly as he leaned down and looked in her eyes. "Look Ballerina Barbie you've been here for a few weeks and suddenly you want to act like you know everything, when in fact you don't know shit! You popped up out of nowhere and want to pretend to be sisters with my best friend. Either go back to where ever it is you came from or sit down, shut up and let the adults handle the situation. Either way I don't give a shit what you do as long as you stay out of my way."

Three seconds later Jake didn't feel it, but Kate did when she slapped him across the face. Her right hand felt like it exploded from the inside out and she yelped as she cradled her hand to her chest.

That didn't really help Jake's sudden attitude towards his imprint as he started shaking when growled viciously and took a step towards her.

Within a second Emmett flashed and was standing toe to toe in front of Jake. Emmett shook his head. "Don't even think about it wolf boy." Emmett kept one arm in front of Kate to keep her back. "If you phase in this house Esme will have your head."

Esme looked at the boy in question. "Jacob, please don't phase in my house." She warned. "One you're too close to Bella and Kate and two you're far too close to my son."

Edward was at Jacob's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob maybe you should step outside and cool off."

"I suggest if you don't want to lose your hand leech, that you get your hand off me." Jacob's voice dropped to an eerie octave. Jake jerked his shoulder out of Edward's grasp. He spared a look at his imprint before he walked out of the house and phased immediately in the tree line.

Kate gasped as Carlisle flashed over to her and took a hold of her right hand gently with his ice cold ones. "Bella perhaps you should explained the pack since Jacob isn't able to."

Bella nodded as she began speaking.

Fifteen minutes later and one wrapped hand/wrist from Carlisle and Kate was looking at everyone as if they'd just told her they were vampires again. "So he can change into a wolf." It was more of a statement than a question. "I don't care if he can morph into Mary Poppin and I don't care if I've been here for three days or thirty years; Bella is still my sister and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not sure what's gotten into Jake. He makes snide comments all the time, but the thing's he is saying to you – I just don't understand."

Kate shook her head. "I'm not sure what his problem with me is."

"Well we're not going to find out anytime soon. The dog is walking along the tree line." Rosalie stated from the window.

Kate stood up and walked over to the huge window as she looked out and across to the trees. She let out an audible gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand. She watched as the large russet colored wolf's head snapped up as if he'd heard her gasp as their eyes locked ad Kate frowned. She felt something in the pit of her stomach – rejection; full and running amuck. It was something she'd only felt one other time in her entire life and strangely enough it was three seconds before she'd slapped Jake. She let out a shaky breath as she turned from the window and walked away.

Kate felt nauseas as she sat back down on the couch next to Bella. "How are you feeling Bells?"

Bella scrunched up her brow and pursed her lips. "I feel tired, rundown, fat and beat-up. The baby is growing fast and doesn't have enough room to move around in me."

Kate smoothed Bella's hair down against her head. "Why don't you lie down and try to get some rest. You look as though you've not slept in months." She watched as Bella nodded and lay down on the couch as she stood and took the blanket that Rosalie held out in her hands then covered up her sister.

Kate walked into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were sitting with Carlisle. "So what happens when she goes into labor? I mean obviously this is NOT a normal pregnancy since she's almost full term and she's only been pregnant technically for a few weeks."

Alice frowned as she looked at Jasper. Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly. "Most of the research we've done tells us when the baby is completely developed it will use its razor sharp teeth and basically cut or rip its way out. As it is the baby is killing her from the inside out; everything she eats she throws back up so she's not getting anything food even into her system. No vitamins or nutrients."

Carlisle's frown matched Alice's. "I can't really tell anything about the baby because none of my equipment can get through to it. We are literally going around blind. Chances are her heart will give out before I can save her during delivery."

"But you are going to do everything humanly and inhumanly to save her right?" Kate asked. She knew the answer; she didn't have to ask. All she had to do was look around and she could tell Bella was well loved by the people in the house and family.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, I became a doctor for special cases like this. I mean you do know the Bella does want to become one of us. She's convinced that once the baby is out I'll be able to inject her with Edward's venom before she essentially dies. Her heart has to stay pumping so the venom can spread. Once that is done it can take anywhere from three to five days to complete. Once the change is complete then Edward will have to teach her how to control the thirst and how to hunt. She's going to have to stay away from you and Charlie for at least the first year. Her thirst will be completely out of control until she learns to harness it like the others. It will take about a year to get her eyes to change from red to gold like ours."

"This is going to kill Charlie being away from her for so long. He loves us both so much; it's going to be like cutting off one of his own arms. It killed him when Rene left and took us with her. Coming to see him every couple of holidays was just never enough. Why is Edward so against this? I thought if you loved someone you loved everything about them. Even bringing your child into the world at whatever price." Kate states solemnly.

Alice nodded. "Edward has been a lone for a hundred years. He could never find another vampire as his mate. He's soft spoken but incredible loyal to friends and family. When he met Bella that was it for him and now that the fetus is threatening the life of the very woman he wants to spend all eternity with – let's just say if Bella ends up dying and not coming back as a vampire; things are going to be quite interesting around here. The last time he thought he lost her he asked the Volturi to basically kill him."

Kate nodded. "Yea Bella explained the Volturi to me earlier. They are basically the vampires who make sure you guys follow the rules or laws." Alice nodded in confirmation.

Everyone heard as the front door opened and closed. All eyes were on the stairs as Jacob walked up the stairs still with a scowl on his face.

Kate walked over and grabbed her sneakers and keys. "I'm going to head home. Just remind Bella to call Charlie. I'll get my stuff packed up and see you guys later tonight or tomorrow." She walked out and headed back to Charlie's knowing the next few days or weeks were going to be interesting.


	4. Ch 4 Confession Of Love

**Sorry it's been so long for an update. I've been having an issue with my Twilight muses staying in place. I've been working on a secret Vampire Diaries story. Probably won't post it on until it's finished but I hope you like it too. And thanx for being so patient.**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 4 ** - Confession Of Love

Katherine moved around the room she'd called hers for the last few weeks since Bella's wedding. Last night her dreams had been plagued with Jacob Black. For the last few nights her dreams were bombarded with Jacob Black. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with her. Why would she have dreams about someone she was annoyed with? He'd been a complete dick to her and he'd been the same way towards Bella ever since she and Edward had come back from their honeymoon and she'd announced she was pregnant.

A couple of hours ago, Bella had called and asked Charlie if it was okay that Katherine come and keep her company in the hospital that the Cullen's had taken her too. Charlie agreed reluctantly; extremely reluctantly. He had watched her for about thirty minutes as she started packing up her clothing and cleaning the room up before going downstairs and planting himself in his favorite chair in front of the TV and drinking a beer.

Katherine finished packing her three suitcases; two for clothing and one for shoes. She laughed not realizing she had THAT many pairs of shoes. It wasn't natural; it wasn't natural at all for someone to have that many shoes. She still couldn't help laughing to herself. Once she got all her suitcases zipped and locked up she placed them by the bedroom door as she closed her bedroom window and locked it before pulling the curtains closed.

"Do you need some help with these?"

Kate turned around and noticed Charlie was pointing to her bags; she smiled at Charlie. "Sure dad." She watched as he grabbed two of her suitcases and she sighed heavily as her eyes looked around the room doing a once over quickly, before grabbing her third bag and following Charlie downstairs and out to her rental.

Once the bags were loaded she turned to Charlie and smiled softly. "I'll call you when I get there. Then I'll call you every other day after that. Bella will be fine dad. She's stronger than you think she is. The Cullen's are helping her. If this place can save her life I don't care how long she has to be there as long as she's alive."

Sort of…

Charlie leaned over and gave her a one armed hug and a soft kiss on the crown of her head. He leaned over and opened the driver side door. "Just please make sure you call every once in a while and let me know how you and Bella are both doing."

Katherine nodded as she slipped into the car and started it up. She hated lying to Charlie. He'd always been there for her; he was a great father. She and Bella had just wished that he would've fought their mother more on seeing them after the divorce. She couldn't help but keep looking back in the rearview mirror; she could see Charlie watching as her car disappeared down the street.

Once Katherine pulled up to the Cullen's, Emmett came out and grabbed all three of her suitcases. "Jesus Christ woman, how much crap did you bring?"

Kate laughed as Emmett also offered his empty elbow to her and she looped her hand through and it rested on his bicep and he walked her up the concrete steps and into the Cullen's house. "I brought everything so Charlie would really believe it. I hated lying to him. The face he made as he was watching me pack was heartbreaking."

Emmett nodded as he continued to walk Kate into the house. "Don't worry as soon as Bella has the baby and gets changed things can try to get back to normal. Well as normal as it could possibly be."

"Normal is overrated." Kate laughed out.

Emmett chuckled. "I haven't been normal in a while." Emmett made sure and walked Kate all the way to her room and placed her bags just inside the door. "Esme made sure and put hangers in the closet it's completely empty and so is the dresser. She said use anything you want and if you need anything to let her know."

Kate sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Thanks Emmett." She watched as he nodded and pulled the door closed behind him so she could have privacy for whatever she needed to do.

Emmett walked through the kitchen and into the living room he watched as Bella looked up from her heated conversation with Jacob to turn her attention on him. "Hey Kate's here; she's unpacking in her room."

Bella nodded. "Thank you Emmett. Did she seem like she was okay?"

Emmett nodded. "Yea, she was a little worried about lying to Charlie, but she seems like she's going to be okay adjusting here. She's a sweet girl." Emmett walked away but didn't miss the growl from Jacob when he called his imprint sweet.

Bella touched Jake's forearm and his dark eyes went from Emmett's retreating form back to her face. "You should talk to her Jake."

Jake rolled his lips as he shook his head negatively. "Nope; I'm going to just focus on the task at hand and that's protecting you for right now. I refuse to let Sam and the others get the upper hand on anything. You're still human but he doesn't see it that way since you've got that _thing_ growing inside of you."

"That THING is my niece or nephew."

Jake growled as he turned and watched as Kate walked into the living room.

"So let's stop calling it a thing. And don't growl at me poochy." Kate warned.

Jake narrowed his eyes at Bella's little sister. "So what would you like to call it?" He snarled out.

Kate gave a thinking look as she walked over and sat next to her sister. "Hmmm, let's see." She put her hand on Bella's belly and rubbed it softly. "What are we going to call you? Ooo I know how about EJ."

Bella raised an eye brow at her sister. "EJ?"

Kate laughed. "Edward Jr. You said you feel like it's a boy."

Bella couldn't help as she cracked the first smile in a while and laughed with her sister as she placed her hand on top of Kate's which was still rubbing the belly bump. The baby seemed calmer when Kate was around and really seemed to enjoy the belly rub. "I can't believe you said that. I think Edward would hate it."

Kate shook her head. "Nope I bet he'd love it. I mean he is 109 years old, having a child so late in life it's nice to know he'll have a name sake." Kate couldn't help smirking as Bella started laughing again.

Bella held her belly as she laughed. "You know you're taking all of these exceptionally well; considering all the crap we threw at you."

Kate shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a firm believer that I'm not the only one in the universe who is a machine."

Jake pursed his lip. "A machine?" He questioned.

Bella laughed as she nodded. "I used to tell her when she was dancing she moved flawlessly like a perfected machine. I told her if she ever cut off her skin we'd find a metal skeletal frame under all that toned dancing muscle."

There was a sudden howl from outside and Kate felt Bella grab her hand tighter; or as tight as she could. "What the hell was that?" Kate asked.

Jacob gave her an incredulous look. "Well gee it sounded like a wolf to me. I supposed I should go check on Seth and Leah; Leah seems to be having issues with the Cullen's as always. She's trying to stay away from them and Esme is nice enough to make sure they have clean clothes and food and Leah is just being stubborn."

Kate made a face. "Is she a wolf as well?"

Jacob nodded. "Leah is Seth's older sister they both are wolves."

"I can see where she's coming from." Kate stated truthfully.

"How's that?" Jacob questioned as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Kate shook her head. "It should be perfectly clear. The wolves and vampires are supposed to be mortal enemies, but they clearly broke off from Sam's pack to support you, so there's bound to be some reservations about what they accept from Esme."

Jacob shook his head. "Actually Leah only followed because Seth left and because she wanted to get away from Sam. He and Leah aren't exactly on speaking terms. Hell they haven't been on good terms for a long time." A scowl took over his handsome face. "I can definitely relate to her." His glare went towards Kate.

Ouch.

She felt that glare. Why did he have to look at her like that?

Kate and Bella watched as Jacob stood from the couch and walked outside. Kate watched as Bella let out a huge yawn. "Geez Bells, if you were that tired why not take a nap."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

Kate stood and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her sister up with it. It seemed Bella took a few naps a day. Though she couldn't blame her she had to of been tired from the rough way the pregnancy was treating her body. She walked over and out the French doors and onto the wooden porch on the back of the house.

She stood looking out in the trees and was taking in the fresh air.

"What are you doing out here it isn't safe outside the house."

Kate turned to see Jacob as he was walking up the steps of the porch. "Well hey maybe if one of your ex-pack brothers wonders this far into Cullen territory they can eat me and you can stop glaring at me."

Jake wasn't sure what the hell to say to that. He didn't want her dead she was part of Bella's life. But she was also his imprint; that left a bad taste in his mouth. "I never said I wanted you dead. I just think it's bullshit that now suddenly you come strutting into town out of nowhere and want to be back in Bella's life."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You've lived here your whole life Jacob. I don't know if this is where you're going to stay or what your future holds, but since I was a toddler I wanted to dance. It's not the recognition or the money or the fame. It's dancing. The best part of dancing is going to the studio to practice and turning on whatever music seems to be moving your soul that day and just let it take your whole body over. I've wanted to be a dancer my whole life and Bella always encouraged me. I've kept in touch with her more than my own parents. Renée and Charlie's divorce hurt us, and it hurt even more when Charlie stopped trying to fight Renée on visitations once we moved away with mom."

Kate sighed softly. "I know it may sound ridiculous but with everything I've ever wanted to do and then chosen to do in my life Bella has always supported me a hundred percent. If you think for one second I'm not going to support her then you're dumber than you look. When she called me and told me she was getting married. I couldn't have been happier for her. Charlie tried to talk her out of marrying Edward three times the night before and each time she'd call me and I'd re-encourage her that it didn't matter how old or young she was, but if she was happy. Happiness is the ONLY reason you ever have to do anything. Seeing her that first time at the reception all you had to do was look at her face and you could tell she had made the right decision. Now she's a few weeks from giving birth to my nephew or niece and let me tell you something; if that baby comes out bright red with horns breathing fire and snorting red lava, I couldn't care less. I will love it as much as I love Bella because it's a part of her and if that baby makes her happy then that's the only reason I need to support her."

Jacob growled as he balled his hands into fists at his side. "But it's not a baby. No one knows what it is and it's killing her."

Kate shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's not your decision or call to make. And if you think I'm such a cold hearted bitch because I haven't 'visited' Bella in a while. Well then what the hell are you; because you seem to love fighting with her about the baby and what she should do because you want to call it a demon? No one knows, but it just doesn't matter. It's her life and her body and her decision. And if you're as great a friend as she has always claimed, it shouldn't matter, you should be able to accept any decisions she makes. You're supposed to want her every happiness that's what friends do. You support their decisions it doesn't matter how stupid or smart they are. If they make the wrong decision you don't point it out and give them the whole 'told ya so' speech because that's bullshit. And it's a bullshit cop out. If you can't support her then you were never that good of a friend to begin with."

Jacob growled. "It's hard to support all her decisions when I'm in love with her. I gave her so many God damn options. I told her to marry me. At least with me she wouldn't have to give up her family and friends and she could have regular babies with me and we can grow old together. She chose the wrong person."

"It's not up to you. I can understand wanting to feel selfish because you love her and want her to choose you, but in the long run it's her choice not yours. Maybe she wants to spend an eternity with one man and one child. Not a temperamental werewolf and sixteen babies. It's still her decision and if you can't accept it or support it then I don't know what the hell you're even doing here protecting her. Because in a couple of short weeks she's going to give birth, Edward IS going to turn her into a vampire and she's going to spend the rest of her life with the man SHE chose. And that's not going to be you. Accept it don't accept it; either way you know I'm right." Kate stated honestly. She watched as Jacob began to shake from head to toe and he jumped off the porch and turned into a huge wolf. He snorted at her with a glare and ran off into the trees.

Katherine wasn't sure why but with his confession of love for her sister; the rejection was back in the pit of her stomach stronger than ever.


	5. Ch 5 Seconds, Minutes, Hours

**Chapter 5** – Seconds, Minutes, Hours

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and every hour Bella was pregnant with the hybrid vampire baby she just kept looking thinner and thinner and she was skin and bone…LITERALLY.

Katherine wasn't excited about seeing her sister's health so deteriorated but she knew it was for the baby. It was all for the growing life inside of her. Something she wouldn't be able to do ever again once Edward changed her. She wanted the baby so bad and Edward just couldn't see it. Katherine couldn't understand why he didn't understand that sometimes when you love something so much you just can't give it up for anything else in the whole world. She didn't understand why Edward couldn't see that because Bella had been the SAME way with him. She had loved him SO much she would literally change everything about herself to be with him for the rest of eternity.

Unfortunately, Katherine and Jacob kept bumping heads on everything and on more than a few occasions Emmett had to literally drag a seething Jacob from the Cullen house just in the nick of time he would phase and tear off through the trees; thankfully leaving Emmett and anyone else in the house unscathed.

Jacob couldn't understand how his imprint could manage to piss him off so easily and so fuckin often as well. God she was so beautiful but she just managed to get under his skin every damn day. She was always defending Bella's choices and decisions. He hated seeing Bella looking so pathetic; he still hadn't decided if he was going to kill the demon when it came out of her body. He'd been battling with that decision for a while.

Leah was indifferent on the subject but managed to put her two cents in with a scoff 'if you don't kill it Jacob and it goes bat shit crazy and blood thirty and starts killing people it's going to be your fault.'

Seth being the light hearted of the group and always the sweetest gave a frown 'I don't care what anyone says it's a baby; even if it is born with horns. Bella couldn't have a baby that would be blood thirsty.' He believed everything living was sweet and cuddly. Too bad he didn't really know how the real world worked.

Katherine had been sitting in the living room and was watching as Bella drank down a styrofoam cup full of blood. On Jake's snide comment Edward and Carlisle had suggested she try drinking some blood because the baby was probably 'thirsty'. Clearly it was a good suggestion because Carlisle said her weakened pulse was suddenly getting stronger by the minute and anyone could see the color coming back into Bella's normally pink cheeks. Her lips were still slightly pale, but it was to be expected because she wasn't getting enough vitamins or nutrients and for any pregnant woman that wasn't good.

Kate shook her head as she stood up from the couch. "I have to get out of this house. I need some fresh air and to move around a little."

Emmett stood up. "You can't go out by yourself."

Kate put her hand on his shoulder as she shook her head negatively. "No, Emmett. I need to be alone for a while, besides if the pack crosses the border they won't hurt me. I'm still human."

Katherine pulled on her maroon hooded sweater and tied it around her waist as she walked down the steps and down onto a path that Emmett had pointed out and told her to stay on that way she wouldn't get lost. The path actually went around the entire length of the Cullen property and the fresh air filled her lungs to capacity.

Intense brown eyes watched as the girl moved around the path slowly. Her scent overwhelmed his senses. His eyes fluttered closed and he inhaled deeply. He couldn't believe his body was revolting against his own brain and was responding to her. Leah had been bitch as always with her snotty comment of. 'I always knew a Swan was going to be the death of you, but I didn't realize Bella would kill you with her leech choice and her sister would kill you with the imprint.' That statement had earned Leah a snap to her neck fur.

Seth was of course indifferent about either girl. He had always liked Bella and when he met Kate he liked her as well. On his down time she would invite him into the Cullen house to play PlayStation 3 games with her, Emmett and Jasper. He'd only stay for an hour before he'd get a couple of hours of sleep and get right back to patrol, but he never failed to have a good time. Kate was different than Bella. Bella was quiet and seemed to stumble over everything in life. Kate was loud and graceful and she proved it in her dancing. Seth had watched her one day without anyone knowing it. She'd gotten up early and with her MP3 player on and her earbuds in her ears, she moved so beautifully around the wooden porch that hung off the back of the Cullen's house.

Jake was annoyed because Seth would often replay the memory of watching Kate dancing on the porch when he was in wolf form and Jacob couldn't help but enjoy the younger pups' memory. Kate was beautiful and graceful and she danced as if it was the most natural thing in the world; dancing to Kate was like walking to everyone else in the world. He grumbled lowly as he continued to watch her walk along the path. The rich berry colored sweater was a nice contrast to her skin tone. She wasn't nearly as pale as Bella was; her skin was slightly tanned and had a really warm glow to it. Maybe it was from her living in New York.

Katherine could sense eyes on her. It was a dancer thing. Dancers always knew when they were being watch and Kate knew it was Jacob. She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair as she turned and was looking through the thick of the trees and bushes. She couldn't see or hear him but she definitely knew he was there. If it had been Seth he would've come out in his wolf form and approached her, Leah stayed away from her because she knew she smelled like the Cullen's and Jake never approached her unless he was looking for an argument. "I know you're there Jake you might as well come on out." She stated as she continued to walk along the path.

Jacob shook his head as he closed his eyes and phased back into his human form. He yanked his khaki shorts on. He stepped out onto the path as he made his way to her running his fingers through his hair trying to get the leaves and twigs loose. He watched as she turned and laughed at him.

Kate couldn't help laughing as she noticed a bunch of twigs sticking up out of his hair. She reached up to help him get them free and he stepped back from her. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you Jake."

Jake's intense eyes were locked onto hers as he shook his head. "I know that. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yea well I wouldn't try either way." Why did he have to be shirtless again? She probably could've been annoyed with his attitude if he wasn't so – SHIRTLESS all the damn time.

"You know you shouldn't be out this far – if someone from the other pack crosses the border – they could come after you because you smell like the Cullen's." Jacob stated annoyed.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "At this point I would welcome seeing a new face. I was cooped up in that house and needed fresh air. Between Bella sleeping all the time and Alice trying to change my wardrobe; I was ready for a change."

Jake chuckled softly. "Yea the pixie can be a bit much sometimes."

Did he really just laugh? Kate almost couldn't believe her ears. His laugh was so warm and it made something inside of her body come alive. "You know you should laugh more often. It sounded nice coming from you a minute ago."

Jake shook his head while scowling. "Don't get used to it, I don't find many things to laugh about in my life and haven't for a while." His voice was gruff and low.

Kate shook her head as she looked at Jake. "Why did I think I could talk to you?" She turned around and started back down the path again. There was an ache in the pit of her stomach that just wouldn't go away; for some odd reason when Jake was around, even if they were arguing it would disappear, but when he left or like now when she walked away from him it would come back in full force. A small twinge in her heart made her flinch when she heard him growl behind her. But she didn't look back, she refused.

'_How can you keep being mean to her like that Jake? I mean c'mon she's your imprint and she's prefect in every way for you; otherwise you wouldn't have imprinted on her.'_ Seth whined in Jake's head when he phased back after Kate walked away.

'_Drop it Seth. It's none of your business. When you imprint then you can do as you damn well please, but until then shut up about mine.'_ Jake growled out.

'_Just leave him alone Seth. Clearly Mr. Alpha knows everything and we know nothing.'_ Leah bit out snidely.

Jake gave a warning growl at Leah's alpha comment. He didn't think of himself as an alpha and really didn't want to. He knew Seth was right; hell even Bella had tried to talk him into talking to Kate, but for some reason it just wasn't happening.


	6. Ch 6 Total Blackness

**Chapter 6** – Total Blackness

Bella stood in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest resting on her belly. Her big brown eyes were glaring across the room at her best friend. The Cullen's had gotten up and snuck out to hunt while they could; which left Kate, Bella and Jake in the Cullen house together. Kate had been in her room most of the day avoiding Jake and just listening to her MP3 player. Jake decided to pretend his brain was stuck in his ass and started giving Bella choices and something that sounded like an ultimatum.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you?" Bella snapped.

Jake shook his head negatively. "Nothing is wrong with me Bella. I'm just trying to get you to understand you've got a long line of choices you could be making rather than this choice you've already made. It's not too late to change your mind."

Bella scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I already made my choice. I made my choice before graduation."

"IT'S THE WRONG CHOICE!" Jake's voice snarled out as his body began to tremble slightly.

Bella frowned. "Jake, I love you…But I'm not IN love with you. I'm in love with Edward, it's always been Edward, it's always going to be Edward so don't think you're going to come in here and try to change my mind. He is my husband I'm going to have his child."

Jake growled lowly in the back of his throat. "Bella don't you understand you are going to die giving birth to that thing. It's already shredding apart your insides. Edward is going to turn you into one of them. This is ridiculous. You're only eighteen you've still got your whole life ahead of you. Why are you choosing now? I don't understand. Carlisle could take that thing out of you and you could go to college and meet some great guy or you could just live your damn life instead of throwing it away for some blood sucking leech. Edward doesn't even want you to have that thing; shouldn't that tell you something?"

Bella walked over and stood in front of Jake. "I know you don't understand, but you can't change the way I feel inside. I've been in love with Edward since my junior year. He's not brainwashing me, they aren't forcing me to become a vampire. I wish you'd understand that this is what I want. It's what I've always wanted. I know what's going to happen when I go into labor so you standing here trying to make it seem worse isn't going to work because believe me you can make me imagine anything that I already haven't."

Jake shook his head. "I just wish you'd choose something different; go a different route. I don't want to lose you. I know I already lost you; I just wish you'd suddenly decide to change your mind about everything."

Katherine had decided to leave her room, she needed to stretch her legs and possibly go for another walk. She'd been walking the perimeter around the house as of late. She had been on her way down the stairs when she stopped because she could hear Jake and Bella arguing back and forth. She shook her head. She could honestly understand Jake wanting a different life for Bella even if it wasn't with him, but he still had no say so in it. She leaned against the wall trying to be as quiet as possible. Jake was the one with the super hearing and since he hadn't say anything to her yet about her eavesdropping, chances are he was too invested in the conversation with Bella to realize someone was listening in.

Bella sighed heavily as she rubbed her ever growing belly. She walked over and sat down on the couch. "Jacob, why haven't you told Kate she's your imprint? Don't you think I can tell you like her? You guys are always fighting and I know you're the one starting it because you think if you piss her off enough she won't want you; all you have to do is look in her eyes. She likes you and she fights back with you because it helps with the pain of the rejection. You are hurting her and yourself more than is necessary."

Jake shook his head as he sat across from Bella. "I don't know how to tell someone they are my soul mate Bella. It's going to ruin her life you know that right? What's she going to do move to La Push marry me and pop out some kids or stay in New York and dance the rest of her life. I know which one I would take. Don't think for a second if I could get out of La Push and stop being a protector I wouldn't; because I would…in a heartbeat actually. Once all the stuff with you and the birth of the little demon child, Kate will be going back to New York and I'm going to stay here and continue to patrol and kill vampires. I'll probably end up going back across the border and I'll probably take my rightful place as alpha."

Bella smirked. "I thought you said you didn't want to be in a pack let alone lead one." She reminded him cheekily.

Jake chuckled softly. "Yea well, something's you can't run away from in life. I know eventually I'm going to have to take over being alpha. The elders will demand it. The Black family name has always been the alpha of the pack and the chiefs of the tribe. Dad's word has always been golden when making decisions for the good of the tribe."

Bella nodded. "You really think the elders would force you to take your place?"

Jake pursed his lips. "Yes, Sam doesn't have alpha blood, he's got the right type of bloodline to be in the pack and he took the alpha position when the pack needed one because he phased first. The elders are good with him being the substitute alpha until I'm of age and ready to take it over. By the time I turn eighteen, I have to take over the responsibilities, unless I take them over before then and my little stunt of leaving the pack to come protect you and having Seth and Leah defy Sam will show them that I'm more than ready to lead the pack."

"You know my sister likes you – a lot. You are an infuriating mess of get on my nerves." Bella laughed. "Her words not mine. When a guy can annoy her easily, without even trying; it means she's attracted to you. And you seem to be able to annoy her with zero effort."

Jake chuckled as he leaned back on the couch. "Yea well I like annoying her. She's more fun to fight with than you are Bells. She actually fights back; you just get pissed and stomp your foot at me. Kate actually tells me off." He chuckled deeper. "She cusses and yells and rolls her eyes exaggeratedly at me. I love it."

Bella laughed along with him when she suddenly got silent and a knowing look crossed her face as she watched how his eyes and face changed when he would laugh about annoying her little sister. "Oh my God."

Jake straightened up as he looked at Bella and noticed she had a look on her face that told him she was suddenly having an epiphany. "What is it Bells?" He asked.

"You're in love with her."

It was a statement not a question.

It was a TRUE statement.

Jake's eyebrows shot up to practically his hairline. "W-w-what?" He stuttered out.

Bella looked at Jake and locked eyes with him before they scrapped down his face and his body. She noticed how his muscles went ridged; actually his whole body went ridged. "Jake you look like you're about to stroke out. You're in love with her. And don't even try to deny it. I can tell."

"That's insane Bella. I'm not in love with her. I barely know her." Jake insisted roughly as he stood up and walked over to the windows.

Bella stood up and walked over and stood next to him. She smirked as she nudged him in the side with her elbow. "C'mon Jacob just admit it. You're in love with Kate. It's the imprint working overtime because you are trying to ignore it or reject it so vehemently."

Jake sighed heavily. "I refuse to admit something that isn't true. You're out of your mind Bella. There's no way I could be in love with a bitchy selfish little brat; ever. I could never be in love with someone like her." His tone held a certain amount of finality in it.

Katherine frowned as she pushed off the stairwell wall and continued down the stairs and out the front door. She didn't understand why it hurt so much to hear Jake's denial of how he could never be in love with someone like her. She walked out along the same path she'd taken over and over. She inhaled as the silent tears slid down her cheeks. Why did it hurt so much? She felt so weak for crying over someone she barely knew; but she had to be honest with herself she was quite attracted to him. Who wouldn't be?

"Well – well – well…What do we have here?" A voice sounding like bells said.

Kate's eyes snapped to the side and she watched as a very handsome blonde man walked from the trees with a smile on his face. "Something I can help you with?"

The blonde smiled. "I was just passing by and I smelt you. You smell divine."

Kate's eyes grew wide as she suddenly noticed the blondes ruby red eyes. She gasped audibly. "Oh God."

As he watched the fear seep into her eyes; the smile on the blondes face grew into an evil grin. "Oh good you know I'm a vampire so you already know you shouldn't run, because you can't out run me." He stepped closer to the young girl. She was young. She was VERY young. He inhaled and groaned audibly. "God you smell so good. You're blood just seems to call out to me." He backed the young girl against a tree as his nose brushed against her throat and neck. He could hear her breathing getting labored and she was shaking.

"Please don't hurt me." Kate couldn't believe how shaky her voice was and how fast it became that shaky. She tried to calm her raging nerves, but it just wasn't happening she could feel herself shaking from head to toe and it was made worse when his nose touched her neck.

He chuckled. "My dear beauty. I'm not going to hurt you…I'm going to drink from you. My only problem is if I don't drink all your blood and kill you then my venom will burn through your veins and in a few days you'll be a vampire like me."

Nothing ever sounded so good as when Kate heard several loud howls. THANK GOD; was really all she could think as the vampire who had her pinned against the tree growled lowly.

"Let me guess – Judging from the wet dog stench coming from you those are friends of yours." He stated more than questioned.

She exhaled shakily. "N-not really f-f-friends of mine. M-more like acquaintances of an f-f-family member." She couldn't get words out without her shaking forcing her to stutter.

"That's a shame. I'm going to have to cut this REALLY short. Hmmm so do I make a meal out of you now or come back for you later. Decisions – decisions…" He taunted her as he continued to inhale her luscious scent. Suddenly he spun her around and pulled her back against his chest as his lips skimmed the soft skin of her neck and he could feel her jugular vein as it pumped blood through the side of her neck. "You're blood just won't stop calling to me and those mutts are getting closer. Maybe I'll live to drink another day…until then beautiful." He spun her around until she was facing him. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "I will be seeing you again; soon."

His head snapped to the side as he hissed as three wolves skidded to a stop; a very large russet wolf, a semi large sandy wolf and a small grey wolf.

"Don't worry mutts I left your human alive; though I have promised to come back and see her in the very NEAR future." He suddenly turned and swung his arm back as it hit Kate in the stomach and launched her backwards and she flew back first into a tree and her body crumpled to the ground.

Kate's back and head felt like it exploded as she slammed into the tree, when she came to rest on the dirt ground below the tree, she looked up through half lidded eyes and watched as the vampire took off and all but one wolf gave chase; Jake. She was blinking slow trying to will away the black spots as they filled her vision. She blinked a few more times and notice Jake disappeared and reappeared shirtless with his khaki cargo shorts only on; his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth and before she knew it total blackness consumed her.


	7. Ch 7 Truth In Life

**Chapter 7** – Truth In Life

Bella sat by Kate bedside and hadn't left. Rosalie stuck by her side and they were both surprised when they watched as Jake sat beside her as well. Jake had been silent since he had brought Kate back to the house. She was lucky; she only had a mild concussion from hitting the tree and a broken rib from the vampire hitting her across the mid-section. Bella reached over and touched Jacob's forearm. "You should get some sleep Jake."

Jake looked up from Kate to her sister Bella. "I can't sleep."

Rosalie's lip curled. The wet dog smell was really starting to fill the room, but Bella wouldn't leave her little sister. "Jacob, I'm not one to care about you mutts, but Bella's right. You've been sitting here for the last almost 48 hours. You need to get some kind of sleep."

Jake shook his head. "When I say I can't; I meant I really can't. I've been so mean to her the few weeks she's been here. I don't understand how she hasn't told me to go screw myself. Every time we bumped heads I got meaner and meaner with her." Jacob sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. "Some of the things I said to her. I can't believe they came out of my mouth. Bella, you were right when you said I was in love with her; because I am."

Bella nodded. "So why haven't you done anything about it? Why be so mean and push her away?" She asked curiously.

Jake shook his head again. "Because in my mind pushing her away and losing her is easier than losing you all together." Jake stood from the chair as he walked over and looked out the huge window as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to give birth in a few days and Edward is going to change you and I still can't get my head wrapped around it all." He looked back at his best friend and the once love of his life as before he looked over at the beauty that lay in the bed. He wished she would just sit up and argue with him. "I-I mean I still love you but it's not the same love I once felt for you. It's a whole different kind. More of a sister or best friend; it's not the same that I feel when I'm around Kate."

Bella smiled softly. "Jake, you already know I'm always going to love you; just not the same way I love Edward. You're never really going to lose me. You imprinted on my little sister, you're pretty much family now. But you've got to figure out how to let me go. We'll always be friends and I'm sure even being imprinted to Kate you'll still be over protective of me and her, but Edward has taken over the overbearing overprotective role."

Jake scowled. "Yea well he's been doing a shitty job of it. He's been a dick this whole time you've been pregnant."

Bella smiled as she chuckled softly. "I understand why he's so upset with me. But it's not going to change my mind. I'm doing this for the both of us. It's our only chance at having a child and I'm strong enough to do it. I have an obscene amount of faith in Carlisle. I always have; I always will."

Carlisle smiled gratefully as he walked into the room as he proceeded to give Kate a once over. "You've always been very gracious with us Bella. And you're family now and I also understand why you are doing what you're doing. I'm sure Edward understands it as well, he's just scared he's going to lose you in the whole process."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere he's stuck with me for an eternity; which is exactly what he wanted."

Jake watched Carlisle. "Is there any change?" He asked honestly.

Carlisle nodded slightly. "Her skin is back to its normal color it was terribly pale yesterday. She seems to be breathing much better; even with the broken rib. She's improved quite a bit over the last two days. She's definitely out of the woods and should be waking up soon."

Jake felt relief flooding his entire body at Dr. Cullen's words. It made him feel better that she would be waking up soon.

"She's thinking about you."

Jake's head snapped up as he watched Edward leaning against the door frame. "What do you mean?"

"She's thinking about you. She remembered seeing you, Leah and Seth come to her rescue and you stayed behind with her. It's the same scene she's been playing in her head since you brought her back to the house. It's on a consistent reel. At first she was upset with you because she overheard your conversation with Bella, and it hurt her feelings about the things you said to her. But once you stopped the vampire from killing her it was replaced with you saving her." Edward stated honestly.

Jake frowned. He didn't know she'd heard the conversation he was having with Bella. It was probably what made her leave the house in the first place. Jesus Christ he was an idiot. He didn't know why he hadn't heard her moving through the damn house. Maybe he had and just assumed it was one of the Cullen's, but they'd all been out hunting up until he heard Seth and Leah howling about a strange vampire scent. Once he'd phased it was then Seth told him Kate had been walking down her normal path and Jake tore through the trees at top speeds to get to her.

Jake was pulled from his private thoughts when a whimper caught his attention. His eyes looked down as he could see Kate slowly moving around.

Her head was pounding slightly as she moved around. "Oh God."

"How are you feeling Kate?" Dr. Cullen asked in a soft voice.

"I feel like I was run over by a steamroller." She stated honestly. It earned a few chuckles in the room. "My head hurts."

Dr. Cullen nodded as he pulled her eyelid up and flashed his pin light in her eyes. He cringed when she groaned knowing the light was probably too bright. "Edward, will you turn the room light off? When she opens her eyes it will hurt less."

Edward nodded as he reached over and flicked the switch.

Rosalie helped Bella stand up as she walked over. "Kate, are you okay?" Her hand grabbed onto Kate's left hand.

"Oh my God, Bells you're hands are freezing. Go put some gloves on or something." Kate exclaimed. Kate slowly sat up and opened her eyes as she surveyed the people around her. "How long was I out?"

Carlisle helped her sit up and was also checking out the rest of her body to make sure everything was working the way it should. "You're going to have to take it easy you've got a broken rib and a mild concussion." The rib will take a few weeks but the concussion isn't as severe and should only take a few days and you'll see the different when you're breathing."

Kate nodded as her eyes involuntarily landed on Jake. She noticed he was the only one who wasn't making eye contact with her.

Carlisle finished checking out Kate and nodded. "I think you'll be okay. When you start to get hungry just let someone know and well get you something." He watched as she nodded and he ushered everyone else out of the room leaving Kate and Jake alone.

Jake pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he stood there. He could feel his body heat rising and should've just opted for his shorts and no shirt, but he wasn't trying to make anyone uncomfortable with the tan flesh display, so jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt it was. He exhaled heavily. "Kate, I'm…" God he felt sick to his stomach. Not a lot affected him but this – if he didn't say it right – this would haunt him forever. "Kate I'm so sorry about everything. This was entirely my fault. If I just would've admitted how I felt for you and told you the truth about everything you never would've gotten hurt."

Kate blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks. "What do you want from me Jake? I mean honestly. We can barely get along, we are always fighting and when we aren't fighting we're ignoring each other."

"I just want a chance to get to know you Kate. I know life isn't perfect and it's not easy, but I would like to try. I know I've been a jerk; if I'm completely honest with myself I've been a complete ass. I should've known better. My dad would skin me alive if he knew the way I'd been treating you. Or even the things I've said to you. My father raised me better that that and I'm completely dishonoring our family name and dishonor the memory of my mother and grandfather and everyone else whose passed in my family. I have to grow up and take responsibility for my actions and take my place in my tribe. One of my responsibilities is setting things right with my imprint." Jake stated honestly.

"What's an imprint?" Kate asked curiously.

"Basically, an imprint is a wolf's soulmate. The first time I saw you and our eyes locked, I imprinted on you. Imprinting is the strongest bond in our world. When we phase for the first time and join the pack it's a lifetime bond and when we imprint it's a stronger lifetime bond. Imprints come before anything else; they are held at a high standard and you're my imprint. Imprinting doesn't make me do anything or fall in love with you; it makes me want to be around you all the time. I know what you're feeling and when you're feeling it and I'll basically be whatever you want me to be in your life. The ball is in your court. We can be friends, lovers or even have a brother/sister relationship, but I'm always going to be your protector. It will ALWAYS be my job to protect you." Jake's eyes never left Kate.

"Wow…That's kind of – that's a lot to take in." Kate mumbled.

Jake smiled softly. "So what do you want Kate?" He asked.

Jake didn't realize he was holding his breath waiting for her answer.


	8. Ch 8 A Great Start

**Chapter 8** – A Great Start

Kate sat in her bed that had been hers for the last couple of weeks. She could feel his dark eyes on her just waiting for her to say something. She couldn't look at him. She kept her eyes looking out the window that her bed was pushed against. She chewed on her bottom lip and thought for sure any minute now she was going to bite through it.

"Say something Kate – please." Jacob felt his voice falter slightly. Here he had confessed some big secrets and she hadn't said a word to him in a good twenty minutes. He took a couple of steps and sat on the edge of her bed. "If you're not going to talk to me will you at least look at me please?" His hand reached out and gripped her chin and turned her face to look at him. The tears that were sliding down her cheeks instantly pulled at his heart. His thumbs wiped away the tear trails. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kate blinked as she looked down at her hands; they felt warm and now she knew why. Jake had both her hands in one of his. She looked back up into his dark eyes as she blinked and more tears slid down. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry. I'm only sixteen Jake and suddenly within fifteen minutes; I have a wolf and a soul mate all wrapped up into one person. Not exactly something I expected when I only came for my sister wedding." She sighed softly. "I guess nothings gone according to plan exactly since I stayed to help my sister through her half vampire/half human pregnancy. I guess finding out I have a wolf soul mate shouldn't really be all that shocking and can really be considered the topping of the cake."

Jake chuckled at her epiphany. "Yea I guess so." Jake wiped more tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to throw all of this at you. I just promised myself when you woke up I'd tell you the truth about everything. It all just sort of came out in a rush; I really am sorry about everything." Jake sighed softly. "What can I do to make you not feel so scared right now?"

"How did you…" Kate began to ask but stopped herself. "Wolf senses – you weren't kidding when you said you could feel it."

Jake nodded as he chuckled softly. "Yea; whatever you're feeling I can feel it whenever you're feeling it. Not only that but you're shaking as in the whole bed is shaking." He took both her hands in his and could FEEL how much she was shaking, but trying to control it at the same time. "Tell me what I can do. I'll do anything for you."

Kate's eyes locked with his once again. "Just talk to me. The more I listen the calmer I'll get."

Jake noticed it was still kind of bright in the room. "Is your head still bothering you?" When she nodded he stood from the bed and walked around the room, lowering the shades to cover the ceiling to floor windows. "Thank God Esme had the sense to get shades for your room and Bella's otherwise neither of you would get sleep."

"Is it good or bad that my name is being mentioned?"

Jake looked over and smiled softly at the kind motherly vampire and chuckled. "Good."

Esme walked further into the room as she touched Kate's shoulder. "Are you hungry yet honey? I was going to make Jake and the other wolves a sandwich or snack. I can make you one too."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Thank you Esme; that would be nice."

Esme looked at Jake and he just nodded. "Okay one wolf sized sandwich and one human sized sandwich coming right up." She stated with a smile and then disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

About twenty minutes later, Jake was sitting in Kate's room as he ate his sandwich and watched her eat slowly.

"Why are you watching me?" Kate asked once she'd swallowed the bite in her mouth.

Jake chuckled as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I don't mean to stare you and creep you out. It's just sort of habit right now. I know you're in pain and I can't really do anything about it; so watching you to make sure you're ok calms my wolf side."

Kate smile softly. "It doesn't creep me out all that much. I just thought it was strange until you explained it." She was only able to eat half of the sandwich that Esme made for her. Kate's eyes were drawn to the door of her room as it opened and she watched as Carlisle and Esme both walked through the door.

Esme frowned. "Was is no good honey?"

Kate shook her head negatively. "Oh no it was great. I just wasn't that hungry."

Esme nodded. "I completely understand sweetie. I'll wrap the other half up and put it in the fridge for you in case you get hungry later."

"Thanks Esme. I really appreciate it. I appreciate everything you all have done for me." Kate stated honestly. Her eyes went to Dr. Cullen. "What's going on?"

Carlisle smiled softly. "You've got good intuition. I came to check your breathing. If everything sounds good I'm going to have Jake take you for a walk outside. If you stay neutral too long your body will start to lose muscle mass. I realize two days isn't a lot but I don't want to take a chance with your ballerina body. I hope you won't mind."

Kate shook her head no as she watched Carlisle place the stethoscope in his ears and listen to her breathing. After a few minutes she watched as he hung the stethoscope around his neck.

"It actually sounds much better now that you've been awake for a while. Jacob if you would, just take her outside for some fresh air and about twenty or thirty minutes, unless she starts to get tired or her pain increases." Carlisle looked to the younger man who hadn't left Kate's side since she'd been hurt by the nomad vampire.

Jacob nodded as he stood from the chair that his butt had gotten to know over the last two days as he stretched and tried to work the kinks out of his bones and muscles. He took a few steps as he watched Kate move around and swung her legs around to hand from the bed. He held out his hand as he watched her look up at him.

Kate rolled her lips as she grabbed her hair tie and pulled her hair up into a pony tail before she put her hand in his and watched his hand closed around her much smaller hand. Kate looked down and noticed she still had her jeans and t-shirt on. "When I come back, can I shower Carlisle?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Absolutely; if you've got enough strength to stand on your own by all means. I'm sure Alice will keep you company just in case."

Kate nodded as she slowly stood from the bed, wincing as she went. It was only one broken rib which she was lucky it hadn't been more. The mild concussion was not even bothering her as Esme had given her some extra strength Excedrin with her sandwich. She felt Jake's arm wind itself around her waist and his finger brushed against the exposed skin between her jeans and t-shirt.

"You okay Kate?" Jake asked when he felt her shiver against his body.

Kate looked up at Jake and noticed she barely came to his shoulder. "Yea I'm good; standing up was a bit painful. I'm sure it's just something that I have to work out or through."

"Just let me know if you start to hurt too much. Please, I don't want to parade you around outside and in pain." Jake stated as he walked her gingerly downstairs as she slipped on her sneakers and zip up hoodie. They stepped out onto the porch and Jake wrapped his arm around Kate's waist again. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm keeping my arm around you to keep you steady."

Kate nodded. "I kind of like having your arm around me. I like the warmth."

Jake smiled down at Kate. "Good. I'm glad. I hope I make you feel safe."

Kate returned his smile as she nodded. "Yea I definitely feel safe." She chewed her bottom lip a bit as they slowly walked down the steps and off to the path she normally took when she needed to get out of the house.

Jake noticed about half way down the path that Kate stopped walking. He looked down. "Are you okay? Do we need to go back? Are you in any pain?"

Kate reached out and touched his free arm. "Calm down Jake. I'm okay really. Look I wanted to say thank you for what you did." When he gave her a funny look she smiled again. "When you stopped that vampire from potentially killing me, I mean."

Jake smiled. "You don't have to thank me Kate. It's my job to protect you and if I had been paying better attention when Bella and I were talking I would've heard you leave the house and followed you. You wouldn't have gotten hurt. You wouldn't be hurting now."

"Jake, you saved my life and I'm truly grateful for it. Please don't blame yourself for anything that happened." She watched as Jake shook his head as he started to turn from her, but she reached out and grabbed both of his hands and pulled him back to stand in front of her. "I've been scared, overwhelmed and worried. But whatever emotions I've been feeling. I'm not scared of you and I feel completely safe with you. You asked me what I wanted from this; I want the same thing you want. I just want a chance; a chance to get to know each other. A chance to see where it all goes from here." She couldn't help wincing physically when she felt a twinge in her side.

Jake's eyes widened that wince did Not go un-noticed. "What is it Kate?" His gripped her upper arms as he watched her hand come up and covered her left side. "It's your rib isn't it?" He watched as she nodded. He leaned over and gently lifted her into his arms and felt her head lull to the side and rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll were going back to the Cullen's right now; were not even that far away."

"I don't understand why it hurts so badly." Kate stated honestly as she sucked in a breath.

"It's okay Carlisle will figure it out." Jake said as he rushed back to the house.

Carlisle informed the twosome that Kate had probably moved a certain direction and it just put pressure on the already fractured rib. Kate would be fine but he told her no shower until the followed day. He wanted her to get complete bed rest. Kate wasn't happy with it but she went with it anyways; Doctor's orders and all.

Around 11 that night, Kate looked over and noticed Jake was sitting in the chair again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to watch over you while you sleep." Jake advised like it was common knowledge as he crossed his arms over his well-developed chest.

"Uh no you're not. Jake you need to get some sleep. The dark circles under your eyes make it look like you've been beaten within an inch of your life. Go and get some sleep. Esme has a bed for you as well. It has to feel just a bit better than that chair for your posture." Kate really was trying to argue with him, but he wasn't budging.

Jake shook his head. "I'm not leaving you Kate so just get used to my stubborn ass because I'm not leaving your side until you've at a hundred percent. He chuckled when she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him, which eventually melted away as he watched her heavy eyelids drift shut. He stood up as he gently re-adjusted Kate and covered her with a soft blanket. Jake sat back down as he kicked his legs out in front of himself and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair.

Jake's eyes were slowly closing with the force of the heavy eyelids and his last thought was; he wasn't sure what the next few days would bring, but at this point; this was a great start.


	9. Ch 9 Oh Baby

**Chapter 9** – Oh Baby

Muddy blue eyes fluttered open. Her eyes looked around the room and landed on the large figure occupying the chair just as it had for the last three days. It had been five days since the vampire wondered across Kate's path. Carlisle was pleased with the way she'd been healing nicely over the last day or so and she seemed to have more mobility as well. Kate couldn't help but smile as her muddy blues took in every inch of his russet colored skin. He'd gone out and did his share of patrolling the night before and apparently didn't put his shirt back on and his beautiful chest and sculpted abs were on full display for her eyes. Kate exhaled slowly as she tried to regain her mental composure.

Jake had finally been getting some sleep, but he still never left Kate's side. He went out and ran patrol around the Cullen's property and would come back and spend time with Kate. She loved that he would walk with her outside. He kept his arm firmly around her waist so she was stable and wouldn't fall. If she was cold she couldn't tell because his insanely warm body temp of 109 kept her toasty warm. She loved his woodsy/rain scent that seemed to intoxicate her whole body and overtook everything in her room. Her pillows, blankets and even her clothes smelled like his scent.

Kate slowly got up from the bed as she stretched and moved around the room quietly. She walked into her bathroom and changed and came back out and Jake was still dead asleep. She reached over and grabbed the blanket that was at the end of her bed and gently laid it across his body. She smiled softly as she pulled the door closed behind her and walked down to the kitchen.

Esme was already awake and cooking breakfast for the three wolves and the only other human in the house other than Bella who was drinking regular blood to ease the hunger that the baby in her belly had. The rest of the Cullen's were suffering from extreme thirst. None of them had hunted in weeks since Bella and Edward had returned from their honeymoon and Sam had declared war practically on the Cullen's for 'protecting a pregnant Bella. But Esme ever the powerful matriarch of the family declared they would make things work.

Kate sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and watched as Esme cooked like she was making food for fifty people. Kate couldn't help the giggled when she walked around the breakfast bar and placed a plate of French toast down and kissed the top of Kate's head. "Dig in baby girl. It's nice to see you've got your appetite back." Kate smiled at the nick name that Esme had started calling her. Apparently since she was the youngest and Kate had stated on more than a few occasions that Esme reminded her of her and Bella's mom Renee the nick name sort of stuck.

Kate laughed. "Well I left Jake a snore mess in my room and as soon as the aroma gets there he'll be invading your kitchen with Seth and Leah." She plated two pieces of French toast and slathered them with butter and syrup and began eating.

Esme chuckled as she continued cooking on the opposite side of the breakfast nook. "How are you and Jacob doing? You two seem to be doing much better. No more arguments, plus you seem to be talking more on your walks."

"That's because I finally got my head out of my ass." A baritone voice said through half of a loud yawn.

Kate's eyes looked over and saw Jake walking over and pulling a t-shirt on. When he came to a stop next to her he leaned over and kissed her temple before sitting down next to her. She smiled. "Morning." She held a fork full of syrup covered French toast in front of Jake's mouth and he smiled as he happily sucked it off the end of the fork.

"Morning." He mumbled, trying to not talk with his mouth full. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked as his arm went across the back of her chair and lazily touched her shoulder that was the furthest from him.

Kate shook her head as she swallowed the bite in her mouth and offered another bite to Jake who took it again. "You needed to sleep. You've gotten shit for sleep since I got hurt. I've been feeling better so now you need to catch up on your sleep." She looked over and laughed when she saw syrup on his lips; she was almost temped to kiss it off, but they weren't there yet and she wasn't rushing it. She dipped her paper towel in her ice water and wiped his mouth.

Jake chuckled as he licked his lips when she wiped them off. Jake thanked Esme when she placed a stack of French toast in front of him and then turned and headed outside with two more plates stacked with French toast for Seth and Leah. They would eat on the patio because they couldn't quite control their phasing urges when they walked into the Cullen's house, because the scent was so overwhelming from seven vampires living under one roof. Jake was already used to their scent so it didn't bother him at all. "When you're ready well go for your walk." He stated as he began to eat.

Kate nodded as she continued to eat. Once she was finished and they went for their walk, they went in and sat with Bella as they talked.

Carlisle walked into the living room and his eyes landed on Jake who caught on and excused himself following the doctor out of the room. "What's up Carlisle?"

"Bella will be giving birth as early as tomorrow or the following day and I need to make a supply run. We're completely out of the blood we were going to use on her and I need to have as much of it on hand as I can get for when she goes into labor. We don't really know what to expect the birth to be like. We can go off of what books and internet articles have told us, but those are all myths."

Esme walked up to the two gentlemen talking privately and touched Carlisle's arm. "You're going to need to feed as well. If you're not at your full strength, you might not be able to perform at a hundred percent."

Carlisle shook his head. "My concern is only for getting Bella through the next few days. Once everything has been handled, then we can worry about all of us getting fed. I think once Sam sees the baby isn't a threat to the reservation or the people he'll realize he was wrong and the treaty can go back into place."

Jake shook his head. "I sincerely doubt that will ever happen, but tonight after sundown I'll get you a chance to get through the forest to get what you need from Forks. If you two are going you're going to want to take Emmett with you; he's a powerhouse and he can bulldoze anyone who gets in your way. I'll get all of Sam's pack in one spot so you've got to go as fast as you can."

Carlisle smiled softly as he nodded. "I will be very grateful Jacob."

"Just be ready at sundown." Jacob reminded as he walked back into the living room and sat next to Kate, who was completely engrossed in a conversation with Bella about the baby. He still wasn't all that convinced that that thing was a baby inside of Bella, but he knew better than to make any comments pertaining to it. Kate would have his head and right now they were getting along too good to fuck it up.

Kate felt the couch dip slightly and her eyes ventured towards her other side and saw Jake sitting there as he looked at her. She could tell something was on his mind; she looked down and noticed her hand was in his and his thumb was softly rubbed her knuckles. She smiled softly when her eyes turned back to Bella she caught her older sister in a rather long yawn. "Okay Bells, You relax and get a nap in. You look beat. We'll talk more later tonight." She watched as Bella nodded before she laid down long ways on the couch and Rosalie took her place as guard dog. She saw the blonde bombshell cover her up and sent her a nod.

Kate stood up as she held out her hand and smiled when Jake took it and stood with her and followed her to her room upstairs. She closed the door behind them and turned her muddy blues to Jake. "What's going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?" Jake asked with a smirk on his face. He liked how they'd gotten to know each other so well over the last three days that she could read his moods.

A dark eyebrow rose in Jake's direction. "You looked deep in thought on the couch. So what is it?" Kate probed.

Jake sighed softly as he looked out the ceiling to floor windows making sure he didn't see or hear Seth and Leah; his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to have to do something to upset Seth and Leah later and I'm not looking forward to it."

"So why do it?"

Jake exhaled heavily. "Because I need their reaction to be believable. I mean I would love to tell them it's all bullshit, but then they won't react the way I want them to and it won't stall Sam's pack."

"Carlisle and Esme are making a supply run aren't they?" It was a question but it should've been a statement. They'd been whispering back and forth all day in the kitchen, the hallway and even in the library. Kate stood to the side of Jake and had her chin resting on his shoulder partly. "For vampires who are so stealthy they sure do make whispering look obvious as all get out."

Jake chuckled as he nodded; his arm went over her head and back as it wound around her waist and pulled her into his side. "Yea they are going to take Emmett as protection and try to leave from the back of the property while I cause a distraction and get all of Sam's pack in one spot. If they can get out with the other pack distracted they can get themselves back in un-noticed."

Kate looked up at Jake. "Just promise you'll be careful. I don't imagine your ex-pack brothers are all that happy about you up and leaving with Seth and Leah in toe." She watched as Jake turned her to face him as he nodded.

Jake rolled his lips as his hands came up and cupped her cheeks. "I promise I'll be careful. Just promise me you'll stay in the house." When she nodded he just couldn't help himself as he slowly lowered his head as he softly brushed his lips against hers.

Kate felt like an electrical current was going through her body, starting at her lips. Sharing a first kiss is always amazing, but sharing a first kiss with the guy in front of her was complete insanity. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. She could really get used to this.

At sundown, Kate watched as Jake went into the trees on two legs and slightly up the hill. She was supposed to stay in the house, but she couldn't. She watched as Leah and Seth followed Jake also in their human form. She knew if Sam's back decided to attack them they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. She leaned against the porch railing as her muddy blue eyes stared into the darkest part of the trees. She couldn't see the threesome and she damn sure couldn't hear them. And she HATED it. She as generally scared for Jake, Seth and Leah.

Her ears perked up when she heard a couple of wolves beginning to howl; a few seconds following that it was definitely more than two. She watched as Jake, Seth and Leah came jogging from the trees.

"Jake we're going to phase and start patrolling." Seth stated as he and Leah disappeared around the side of the house. They watched as Jake nodded.

Jake lifted a dark eyebrow when he saw Kate standing on the wooden deck. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he walked up the steps. They'd spent the majority of the day in her room talking more and getting to know each other better; and of course kissing some more. For some reason they couldn't keep their lips off of each other.

Kate smiled softly. "I was just waiting out here for you, because I wanted to talk to you some more about this imprinting stuff."

Jake smiled softly and started to say something when the patio door was opened and Alice came out.

"BELLA'S LABOR STARTED!"


	10. Ch 10 And Here's Renesmee

**Chapter 10** – And Here's Renesmee

Between the screaming coming from Bella's labor pains, demands being yelled from Edward after pushing enough Morphine into Bella to tranquilize a herd of goats and then biting into her skin to get the baby out; somewhere in the middle Jake launched himself over the table to stop Rosalie from going into a crazy bloodlust and shoving Alice out the door as well. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born into the world one of the most beautiful babies Kate had ever seen.

Kate sat on the stairs as she watched Edward first pushed a syringe full of his venom into Bella's heart and when it didn't seem to be working properly he walked around the bed Bella's body was currently laying prone on and he was softly biting several places to get more of his venom into her blood stream to help it spread faster; nothing seemed to be working.

Kate wasn't even aware of the tears that were sliding down her cheeks until she felt Jake sit next to her on the steps and gathered her into his warm embrace. Kate couldn't believe her eyes. Bella looked completely emaciated; she just hadn't noticed how thin her older sister looked. The black circles around her sunk in eyes that looked completely lifeless; her skin was so pale you could practically see the veins and blood vessels throughout her skeletal frame. Her skin looked as if it was sewn to her bones as if her tissue and muscles were missing or removed.

Jake's heart felt like it was being pinched in a vise grip as he watched the tears cascade down his imprints cheeks. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other cradling her head to his chest. She'd really believed that Carlisle could've saved her sister, but no one banked on Bella actually going into labor at the worst moment. Carlisle was miles away at Forks hospital getting supplies and no one in the house had any idea how to deliver a half vampire/half human baby. Edward did what he could do going on pure instinct alone and as of a now it didn't look as if any of it was doing any good.

A loud howl ripped through the dark of the night as Jake's head snapped to the sliding glass door as he stood immediately. "Edward, their coming." Jake stated the obvious. "We've got to go out there and stop them or there are going to shred your family. And I don't mean your brothers and sisters they will come for your daughter too."

Edward swallowed hard as he yelled out for Alice and Jasper; leaving Rosalie to care for and protect Renesmee.

Kate stood next to Jake and could see his frame vibrating. She reached out and touched his hand; she felt his hand grasp hers before he turned around to face her.

His dark eyes turned and looked down at her. "Do not leave the house under any circumstances." His lips brushed her forehead gently when she nodded in understanding.

Kate watched as he pulled his shirt from his body and walked outside. She was suddenly extremely scared for his safety. She felt sick and nauseas but she knew better than to go outside when he told her to stay put. She looked out the window and watched as the three Cullen siblings and Jake tried to verbally reason with the gigantic wolves in the Cullen's yard. In three seconds tops, it was complete and total anarchy. The wolves began attacking the Cullen's and Jake, forcing Jake to phase to protect himself. She was happy when Seth and Leah's wolves joined in the attack against their old pack. It was sad but something had to be done.

A deep growl and a gruff snort pulled Kate from watching the fight. A shiver ran up her spine as she was suddenly aware that Rosalie, Renesmee and she were not alone in the house anymore. She slowly turned around and came face to face with a reddish-brown wolf; his legs, face and tail were a bit darker. She almost thought it was Jake but he was much smaller than Jake. He was enormous much taller than her 5'8" frame.

Kate swallowed hard as she locked eyes with the massive beast. Kate slowly kept her back to the wall as she slid along the wall trying to somehow. She kept her eyes locked with the wolf that was staring her down and growling. She wasn't sure how he got into the house, but she was banking it was because he was so much smaller than the other's outside. Her hand finally caught a door and as she pushed it open and backed out of it, still keeping her eyes on the wolf that seemed to be stalking her. She finally jumped off the back porch and somehow made it to a tree. She looked over and could see that the fight was still on.

Kate kept her back pressed tightly to the tree and shrieked out when a large paw swiped at her as she covered her head and bounced down into a squat; a few seconds after she opened her eyes she stood up and started to go around the tree but suddenly there was a painful burning all along her right side and it just got worse as she screamed out loudly.

Jake was trying to get Sam off of him when the stench of blood filled the air and a scream followed it. His head snapped over and the scene in front of him unfolded like a bad car accident. His imprint was leaning against a tree holding her side whatever she was trying to stop from bleeding wasn't happening because her shirt and jeans were soaking quickly.

'_Kate!'_

'_She's human?' _Sam sputtered out. _'She smells like one of them. Who the hell is she Jacob?'_ Sam asked.

Jake whimpered as he shoved Sam's big wolf body off of him. It was weird that he'd lost his mental connection with his other pack brothers, but still had it with Sam. Probably because they were both alpha's now. He got closer to Kate and nuzzled her cheek gently. _'She's Bella's little sister…and she's my imprint.'_

Jake's enraged eyes turned to Collin his ex-pack brother; he backed away from Kate as he growled lowly in his throat and stalked towards Collin. The ONLY thing that saved Collin from being torn to bits was the fact that he heard his imprint whimper his name and he was back in front of her within seconds.

"Jake…" Kate mumbled as she opened her eyes slightly as she reached out and touched Jake's muzzle. The pain in her side was excruciating. "It hurts…"

"JAKE!" A voice called out.

Jake's head snapped up and looked over his shoulder. He could see all his ex-pack brothers standing in a group; they'd all phased back and were in their shorts standing next to the Cullen siblings. His eyes fund Alice as she held out his shorts and a t-shirt. He watched as she walked over and placed his shorts and t-shirt on his back.

"Phase back. You won't do her any good in wolf form. Carlisle will be here in five minutes. Take her inside when you get back to yourself." Alice informed Jake. She watched as he disappeared behind a tree and came back pulling on his t-shirt.

Jake rolled his lips as he watched Alice and Edward wrap a towel around Kate's whole mid-section. Kate whimpered in pain and it took all his strength not to phase when they tightened it slightly too hopefully stop the bleeding. Jake stepped up to her and carefully lifted her from the ground and buried his nose in her hair when she leaned her head against his chest with a sigh. He could tell she was fighting the pain. "Just hold on a few more minutes, Carlisle will be here soon and he'll fix you right up. I promise." He carried her into the Cullen's house.

"Jacob, take her to her room. Once I get her fixed up I'll go check on Bella. I'm not certain that she is completely gone. I think the morphine stopped her from completely dying." Carlisle stated as he flashed to his office and saw Bella's still body lying on the sterile table. There was something about the color of her skin that wasn't necessarily throwing up signs that she was actually dead. He'd get to her once he helped out Kate. Surgical bag in hand he flashed to Kate's room.

"Okay Katherine, let's get that towel off and see what's going on." Carlisle's voice was soft and soothing as he slowly un-wrapped the towel. He could see three claw marks and frowned. "I know you're probably not going to like this, but the shirt and jeans have to go so I can see what I'm working with."

Kate nodded. She carefully sat up and sucked air through her clenched teeth as she pulled the cotton t-shirt up over her head and saw it shredded on the right side. Kate looked over and could see Jake had practically glued himself to the wall. She locked eyes with him. "I'm okay Jake."

Jake nodded. "Do you want me to leave to give you your privacy?" He asked. He'd leave, even though he didn't want to. But he'd do anything she wanted.

Kate shook her head negatively as she carefully pushed her jeans over her hips. "No, don't go please."

Jake nodded again. "I won't go anywhere if you don't want me too."

Kate smiled softly even through the burning sensation as it crept down her side. She laid upside down on her bed and faced the wall so Carlisle could get to her right side much better. Her arms stretched up above her head and her hand reached out for Jake. He didn't make her waist he was by her bedside in two strides. His hand engulfing hers as he squatted down and their eyes locked.

"Can I get you anything?" Jake asked. He needed to feel useful, but knew until Carlisle was done he was going to feel numb. She shook her head and sucked in a breath again when Carlisle's hand touched the claw marks that marred her side. Jake couldn't help the growl that slipped out. "Sorry Carlisle." They started from just under her breast all the way down her side to just below her hip bone.

"It's perfectly acceptable Jacob." Carlisle nodded at the young man. "Katherine, I must say you are lucky. These are not nearly as deep as I originally thought them to be. They should actually heal fairly quickly." He put a numbing agent on her skin to help with the sting.

"What about Bella Carlisle?" Kate asked. She had too. "I can't say goodbye to my sister." She confessed.

Carlisle continued to carefully stitch up the open wounds carefully. "I'm pretty sure you won't have too. Just let me finish these stitches up. I'll put bandages over these once I'm finished, but no jeans for a while. I don't want them to snag on the stitches. Sweat pants, cotton pants or cotton shorts. They will be more comfortable and plus the stitches are extremely breathable so they will move with the way your body moves."

Carlisle finished up the stitches and put everything away. Jake helped Kate get some black cotton short on and a white cotton t-shirt. Esme came in and took the shredded blood soaked clothing and put them in the incinerator. The shredded material wasn't fixable and the blood would tempt her children to do something stupid.

By the time Kate walked out of her bedroom the pain killer that Carlisle had given her had kicked in and she couldn't feel anything on the right side of her body. Jake had her hand securely in his as they walked down to Carlisle's office and watched as he was looking over Bella's still body. "So what's the diagnosis?"

Carlisle looked up and smiled softly and nodded. "It looks really good." He pulled his pin light out and shined it on her skin and it was softly sparkling. "She's responding to Edward's venom. The morphine seems to be keeping her dormant while the venom slowly takes over her whole body. Once the venom is finished changing her she will wake up. Just be patient; Bella is going to come back to us." He winked at Kate as she nodded to him.

Jake gentle pulled on Kate's hand. "Come with me. Let's get some rest you've had a long night and I hope you don't mind but I want to hold you."

Kate followed Jake back up to her room and looked around. Esme had cleaned up and changed the bedding. "Thanks Esme." Kate slightly yelled, knowing the family matriarch would hear her no matter where she was in the house.

Jake chuckled as he softly kissed her temple. "She said you're welcome." Jake flopped down onto her bed and watched as Kate turned the bedroom light off.

The moonlight that came through the window was enough light to get her around the room as she carefully laid down and he carefully wrapped her up in his arms. Kate could feel and hear Jake smelling her neck and hair. She couldn't help giggling. "What are you doing?"

Jake chuckled. "Sorry it calms my wolf." He informed her as he inhaled once more through his nose.

Kate shrugged. "Well as long as it calms you." It was her last thought as her eyes fluttered close and knew the following day would bring something different. She would have to remember to talk with Jake about not trying to kill his ex-pack brother for hurting her. She knew she smelled like the Cullen's. How could she not? She'd been living there since she'd practically been in Washington.

Something told her it was going to be a war to get Jake to not hurt the pup.


	11. Ch 11 Imprinting Thing

**Chapter 11** – Imprinting Thing

When Bella woke up she and Katherine had a wonderful sister moment and Kate couldn't help crying; which cause Jake to practically storm the house in wolf form because he could feel something was wrong.

Emmett yelling 'Down Kujo' brought Kate out of her weeping as she practically ran to the front door and yelled at Jake. Once he phased back and found out Bella was awake and it was a happy cry that Kate was doing then he calmed himself down.

While Bella got acquainted with her daughter, Jake had the daunting task to tell the new momma her daughter had been imprinted on. Bella lost her shit big time. She pushed Jake around the house as if he weighed nothing cussing and hissing the whole way. Poor Jake didn't even have a fighting chance; though everyone else enjoyed the show. Once he was tossed out of the Cullen's on his ass, Seth and Leah were not happy to watch as their alpha was being thrown around and were worried he might get hurt. Newborn vampires as was the case with Bella; were ten times strong then regular vampires.

Bella was so pissed she'd even tossed Seth across the backyard and into a tree. Which didn't sit well with Leah, but Jake had given her a verbal command to stay where she was and she wouldn't disobey him.

Kate scowled as she walked down the steps past Bella and over to Jake. She felt him wind his arm around her waist gently. Still mind full of her achy side. "Jesus Bella, why don't you rip his head off his body?"

Jake looked down at his imprint. "I'm okay." Jake stood in the backyard looking up at Bella and frowned. "Are you done throwing your little hissy fit to find out who imprinted on your daughter or would you like to blow it out of proportion some more?"

Bella narrowed her blood red eyes at the Quileute boy who'd been nothing but a great friend to her since moving back to Forks Washington and she couldn't believe she'd just laid angry hand son him. She pursed her lips as she tried to calm her raging temper. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds around her. When she opened her eyes and nodded her best friend told her that Brady had imprinted on Renesmee when she was only a few minutes old. Apparently Collin wasn't the only wolf that had snuck into the Cullen's house undetected the night of Nessie's birth. Bella's red eyes caught sight of Brady holding her daughter and whatever anger or animosity she was feeling; ceased. Yea, Bell wasn't too thrilled about the nick name Nessie either, but she got over it too.

That had been a couple of weeks ago. Now Dr. Cullen was extremely glad to see that Katherine was healing nicely; her stitches were out and she was already able to wear her jeans again. Kate sat on the back of Jake's dirt bike as she tightened her arms around his chest when he took a corner fast and she let out a squeal as she tried burying her helmet covered head between his shoulder blades as she clamped her eyes shut. She could feel the vibrations from Jake's body as he chuckled hard at her reactions.

Kate couldn't believe she'd agreed to go to La Push with Jake. He wanted to introduce her to his father. Through several of their conversations she'd learned his mother had died a few years ago and his twin sisters left from all the memories. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't stay. Kate couldn't understand. Once Rene and Charlie had gotten divorced Kate just didn't feel like they were much of a family anymore. It was probably why she'd gotten into ABA at the age she did. It was easier being away from them so she didn't have to feel the pain of the once happy family splitting apart.

Kate's focus was pulled back as Jake slowed the dirt bike to a crawl as he stopped in front of a quaint little red house. Jake stopped the bike and kissed the engine as he put the kickstand down but kept the bike upright until Kate got her leg swung over and both feet were firmly on solid ground. She handed the helmet to Jake and he chuckled at her when she tried fixing her long hair. She watched as he hung the helmet over one of the handle bars before taking her hand in his.

Jake's dark orbs watched as she tried to get her hair in order. He pulled her close to his body as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Don't." He practically ordered in an alpha voice, but chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him knowing she wouldn't follow his alpha orders. "I just meant you already look beautiful you don't have to try so hard for something that you already are." He explained better and was pleased with the response he got when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. His whole body buzzed when she hummed against his lips. She did that every once in a while. She just didn't realize the affect it had on him.

Kate pulled her arms back and felt Jake take her hand in his once again as he led her to the front door. She watched as he knocked with the index knuckle on his right hand, before the same hand went down and turned the door knob and pushed in. He pulled her into the house behind him before turning to reach above her to put the door closed again.

"You hear old man?" Jake called out.

"An old man I might be but I can still kick your ass." A voice deeper than Jakes teased from somewhere in the house.

"Where you at pop?" Jake asked.

"Kitchen." The voice answered out.

Kate already knew Jake's father was wheelchair bound because of his diabetes; he could still drive and walk a few steps but not much walking because the fatigue would make him tired on trembling legs. As they rounded the corner into the kitchen the man behind the voice was sitting in his wheel chair as it was pulled up to the table; the paper was spread out and his coffee cup was filled and steaming.

Billy looked up from the paper, he'd been surprised when Jake had called him earlier and told him he wanted to bring his imprint by so they could finally meet. They'd been keeping touch through cell phone when all the chaos went down with Bella's wedding and then pregnancy. He was surprised when his son had called him and told him he'd imprinted, but never gave any details as to who it was. When he looked up and saw the muddy blue eyes he smiled. "Well it's about time that Jacob decided to bring you by here to meet his old withering away dad."

Kate couldn't help the laugh that came out as she shook the older man's hand. "Yea, he seems to of recently pulled his head out of his ass and decided to do a lot of things."

Billy chuckled. "I can already tell you're going to have your hands full with this one."

Jake chuckled. "Dad I would like you to meet Katherine – Swan." He chuckled even harder when his dad's eyes widened. "She's Charlie's youngest daughter and Bella's sister."

Billy shook his head. "I know who she is Jacob. I'm not that old. I changed her diaper a couple of times before Rene took her and Bella away after the divorce." Billy was intrigued that his son actually imprinted first and then second on a Swan girl. Clearly one of the Swan ladies was meant to be with his son. "I've got some stuff to make sandwiches if you two are hungry."

Jake nodded. "Okay, Kate and I'll make them; why don't you go relax in the living room pop." He suggested as he could see the fatigue as it set across his dad's tired face. He knew without him here his dad had to do everything on his own. For a man bound to a wheel chair it was exhausting and almost too much. Jake was glad everything was back to normal and his pack was running patrol on Forks side, clearly Brady was the newest addition to his pack along with Embry Call and Quil Ateara his two best friends. Whom Kate hadn't really spoken with or met as of yet, but Jake couldn't wait to introduce her to the two young men.

Jake watched as Kate made sandwiches and he couldn't help himself as his body moved over to stand behind her; his hands with a firm grip on her hips, mindful of her right hip. She turned and looked over her right shoulder and smiled softly at him. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. After lunch he was taking her over to Emily and Sam's since he knew that's where everyone would be. He'd spoken to her about the pack and wanted them to meet her. Jake leaned down and softly nipped the side of her neck and laughed when a shiver went through her body. "Don't forget after lunch I want to take you over to meet everyone in the pack that you haven't already met."

Kate finished the sandwiches and put chips on each plate before turning around in Jake's arms and smiling up at him. "I know. I can't wait to meet them. These are all guys that you've grown up with right?" She asked as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

Jake nodded as he suddenly took control and gently pushed her until her back came in contact with the counter as he leaned down and captured her lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he felt her fingers weave themselves into his hair.

"I hope you two don't get slobber all over those sandwiches." Billy's voice teased from the living room.

Jake and Kate ripped their lips from each other at the sound of Billy's voice; both laughing as they pushed away from the counter and grabbed the plates and headed into the living room to enjoy lunch all together.

Kate already liked Billy and saw a lot of him in Jake. It was going to be an interesting family to be part of with this imprinting thing.


	12. Ch 12 Perfect Ending

**Chapter 12** – Perfect Ending

Kate found herself sitting on the back of Jake's dirt bike again. Lunch had been freaking hilarious with Jake's dad. Billy regaled her with stories of Jake, Embry and Quil growing up. She could feel Jake's hand covering hers as they linked against the front of his chest. Sam and Emily didn't live all that far away from Jake's father. Before she knew it they pulled up in front of a cute two story house and Jake killed the engine on the bike again.

Jake hooked the helmet on the handle bar again as he took Kate's hand into his and led her up the steps. He pushed the door open and placed his hand in the middle of Kate's back to let her into the house first.

Kate was startled when she came face to chest with a half-naked Quileute boy. She gasped and heard a growl come from behind her.

"Collin…" Jake growled through clenched teeth. He could feel himself begin to shake.

Kate suddenly stopped as she put her arms out to block Jake from going through the door and into the house. If he phased in the house Emily would no doubt have Sam kill Jake.

"Jake, calm down." Sam snarled.

A growl grumbled through his chest once again. Kate felt that because her back was against his chest. His hands gripping her hips and he was currently trying to get her to love to the side so he could go into attack mode at Collin. Kate turned around to face Jake as she grabbed his face. "Jake…" His whole body was vibrating and the only thing his eyes were focused on was the young man standing behind her. "Jake, look at me – focus…" Yea it was NOT happening.

Sam walked over to the sliding glass door that was currently blocked by Jake trying to get in, being blocked by his small imprint so he couldn't get to Collin who was not looking like the bravest wolf right now. Sam shoved Collin over into a chair as he reached over Jake's imprint as he grabbed Jake's upper arm and carefully grabbed Kate's upper arm and heard a growl come from Jake.

"Get your - hand off - of her." Jake snarled the second Sam touched Kate.

Sam took his hand off Kate and held it up. "You just need to calm down Jacob. No one is going to fight in my house and no one is going to hurt you're imprint."

Kate's eyes snapped up at Jake. "Hey, he's not hurting me." She watched as Jake's eyes finally dropped down to hers. Her hand went back to his cheek. "I'm okay. Please don't hurt Collin." She could feel the vibration in his skin calm down to a slight hum under the surface.

Jake swallowed a growl at the mention of the pup's name. "You don't understand Kate. He hurt you. You could've died had his claws ripped into you worse than they did. You're my imprint it's my responsibility to protect you. We had this conversation once already when the vampire got to you."

Kate shook her head negatively. "Look, Collin didn't mean to hurt me. He's just a pup, I smelled like the Cullen's it was an easy mistake. I'm alive and I'm healing just fine. Please. I'm asking you for me. Give him a pass, just this once. Look at him Jake; he's terrified you're going to decimate him. He'll never get to imprint and Sam will have to make up some lie to explain to his family why he's head. And don't look at me like that. I can tell that's what you were thinking of doing. The sound of your voice, the ferociousness of that growl; I'm not completely deluded."

Jake exhaled heavily through his nose as he kept his teeth clenched and his lips pursed. He nodded slowly as he continued to calm himself down.

"Kiss me." Kate requested.

Jake's eye sought out Kate's when he heard her sweet demand. "W-What?" He stuttered.

"Kiss me; right now." Kate rolled her eyes as she smiled softly "Jacob Black, if you don't kiss me right now I swear to…" She didn't get a chance to finish her threat as Jake's lips crashed into hers. She hummed against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his hands pulled her closer to his body.

Cat calls and wolf whistles brought them out of their kissing reverie. Kate laughed against Jake's lips. "That's one way to chill your temper." She mumbled against his lips.

Jake pulled back and chuckled softly as his dark eyes met hers. "You could say that." He agreed.

Kate looked back behind her and could see the smirks and smiled on all the guys and their imprints faces. "Please excuse us for a minute." When she locked eyes with him again; she put her hands on Jake's t-shirt covered stomach and pushed.

Jake couldn't tear his eyes from her beautiful blues even if he was forced too. He backed up as she was pushing on him. Normally if he didn't want to move he wouldn't have. But he didn't want Kate to hurt herself pushing him around. He felt his back as it bumped against a support beam for the porch roof. "What do you want to say because the pack will be able to hear you?"

Kate smirked as she pushed up on erg toes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; one hand buried in his soft hair as her other hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt him grip her hips as she pulled his head down and softly kissed along his jaw to his ear. "Now I know they can't hear me, because unlike my big sister, I know how to whisper. I would like for you just this once to give Collin a pass. He's still a young pup. He's only thirteen, he didn't know any better and since your connection to the pack was severed when you left he didn't have a clue I was your imprint. I just want you to be thankful that it wasn't a life threatening injury and that I'm still alive and still your imprint."

Jake closed his eyes as he listened to the words as they came from her mouth. Her soft voice filled his head and warm breath kept brushing against the shell of his ear and he knew the guys couldn't hear her. "Oh you don't play fair."

"I never said I played fair." Kate admitted with a smirk on her face. She could tell he wanted to argue the imprint part more. "Please Jake. I just want to forget it happened and if you spend all your time here dwelling on it and get into a fight with Collin you could seriously hurt him and you know it."

Jake rolled his lips as he sighed heavily through his nose as he looked around for a minute before his eyes landed back on his imprint. He nodded. "Okay – okay I concede. You do realize had it been anyone other than you asking they would've lost the argument right?"

Kate smiled as she nodded. "Thank you." She pushed up on her toes and captured his lips. She knew she wouldn't get any argument from him. She won this battle, but she also knew had she been gravely injured no amount of begging and teasing and not playing fair would save Collin's ass.

Jake enjoyed it when Kate initiated kisses. They just felt more passionate coming from her. His hands tightened their grip on her hips and way too soon he pulled away from her addictive lips. "C'mon I want you to meet everyone." He took her hand in his as he finally walked through the door without his body going into an anger seizure.

Once Kate had met everyone, Jake took her to the beach. He'd promised her he'd take her once they crossed back over into La Push and he wouldn't let her down. He smiled as he watched her pull her shoes and socks off and rolled up her jeans to about mid-calf before walking over and stepped into the ice cold water.

Jake's deep chuckle filled the air at the beach when he watched Kate step in the ice cold water and squeal as she ran back over and jumped into his arms. "Is it a little cold?"

Kate laughed when she felt Jake's arms tighten around her. "Freakin cold dude. Why didn't you warn me?" She punctuated the question with a smack to his chest; which only made him laugh harder. "You suck."

Jake smirked. "Yea well I had a motive for my mind. You get cold and I get to warm you up." He kissed her lips softly.

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea." Kate mumbled against his lips.

"I'm not just a pretty face. Some good ideas do some out of my brain." Jake quipped. He couldn't help laughing as he watched her break free from his hold and run back to the water; it barely touched her toes before she turned and ran back to his arms. "Had enough yet? Ready to head back to the Cullen's?" He questioned.

Kate shook her head negatively as she pushed up and captured her lips.

Jake couldn't stop himself from guiding her back onto the sand gently. Somehow this was the perfect way to end the day in La Push.


End file.
